


Unsent

by margarks



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margarks/pseuds/margarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of post cards Jack never sent to Ennis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsent

**Author's Note:**

> What if Ennis had found more than just their shirts tangled up together in that closet? What if he'd found an old shoe box. Maybe one filled with letters and post cards and scraps of dirt and leaves. Things that Jack couldn't let go of. It'd be filled with all the postcards Ennis had ever written him. Maybe the broken half of a shoe lace Ennis threw out once, or that damn bit of straw he'd been chewin' the day they had the fist fight and left the mountain. Who knows? Then I got to thinkin' that Jack wouldn't of waited 4 years. He would've been thinking and wishing and trying to get back to Ennis all that time. And maybe... maybe he'd written more than one postcard along the way, way before he ever actually mailed the one Ennis first sees. And maybe, stuffed at the bottom of that damn box are those postcards. And Ennis grabs a handful and this is what he sees when he's sitting on the floor of that closet missin' Jack like crazy and wishin' he'd had a chance to do it all over again.

  
____spacer____

  
____spacer____

  
____spacer____

  
____spacer____

  
____spacer____

____spacer____


End file.
